No Regret
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Kisah tentang janji Rukia untuk tidak akan menyesali keputusannya mengutarakan perasaan yang tak terbalas pada orang yang disukainya. AU, GJ, OOC. My first Bleach fic in FFnet, RnR!


**No Regret**

An oneshot Bleach Fanfiction, my first Bleach fic in FFNet

**Summary****: **Meskipun ia tahu apa yang menantinya, Rukia berjanji tak akan menyesal setelah melakukannya. AU, OOC every way you read this fic.

**Warning**: AU, AU, AU… and tak ketinggalan OOC^^

**Pair**: RukiIchiHimeIshi (gak tau bener gak tau salah dah tu urutan, sayah lieur)

Bleach © Tite Kubo

No Regret © .Matsuyama

A/N: Chapter 1 berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dilebay- lebayin jadi 80% fiksi. Oh iya, fic ini super duper AU en OOC. Timingnya beda. Saya cuma minjem nama karakter sama pair yang saya suka, ceritanya mah sama sekali gak ada hubungan sama Bleach aslinya. Oh iya, posisi Rukia sama Orihime di sini terbalik. Emang sengaja dibalikin, soalnya Ichi-chan rikues gak mau Hime tersiksa, dan sayah juga gak mau Hime jadi tokoh utama *dirajam fans Hime* Happy reading.

^N^o^R^e^g^r^e^t^

Goresan kapur di papan tulis itu membentuk suatu rangkaian kalimat yang berbunyi, "129 hari menuju ujian kelulusan! Ganbatte!". Rukia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya itu. Tumben tulisannya di papan tulis bagus. Sambil menepukkan tangan membersihkan debu kapur yang menempel di tangan mungilnya, ia berlalu dari kelas dan menghampiri Momo dan Tatsuki yang sudah menunggu di koridor.

"Maaf, kalian jadi menunggu begini."Kata Rukia pada kedua orang yang sedang menunggunya itu. "Aku lama?"

"Nggak kok. Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Tatsuki. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kompleks sekolah SMP Karakura yang sudah hening. Kebanyakan siswanya memang sudah pulang. Mereka berjalan bertiga menyusuri jalan- jalan sempit kota Karakura sambil bercanda, tertawa. Sesekali melontarkan ejekan- ejekan biasa. Yah, benar- benar kebiasaan mereka jika pulang sekolah. Namun yang paling mendominasi pembicaraan hanya Rukia dan Tatsuki. Entah kenapa Momo hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Momo, ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi diam terus?" tanya Tatsuki ramah. Momo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit biru dengan mata hazelnya. Melihat awan- awan yang bergumpal. Seolah di langit itu ada jawaban bagi semua pertanyaan yang menumpuk di benaknya.

"Aku hanya berpikir..." Momo menjawab lirih. "...129 hari lagi kita ujian kelulusan. Tapi rasanya berat untuk lulus.. ada yang mengganjal. Dan itu... menyangkut soal.."

"..Hitsugaya." Sambar Rukia. "Iya kan?"

Momo tertunduk lagi, menatap jalan aspal yang tak rata. "Kalian pasti tahu, kan... rasa sukaku pada Toshiro baru kalian saja yang tahu... Aku ingin mengutarakannya, tapii...."

"...Kau malu." Kali ini Tatsuki yang menyambar.

"Kau sih enak, Tatsuki. Renji sudah tahu perasaanmu. Jadi kau tak ada beban lagi." Rukia menyenggol bahu Tatsuki pelan.

"Hei..." Wajah Tatsuki mulai memerah. "Kayak kau sudah saja, Rukia!"

Rukia mengerutkan alis. "Apanya?"

Tatsuki ganti menyenggol bahu Rukia. "Memang kau sudah bilang pada Kurosaki kalau kau suka padanya?"

Kata- kata Tatsuki tadi otomatis membuat pipi Rukia merona.

"Rukia pernah bilang kalau memendam perasaan itu nggak enak. Terlebih dalam situasi kita mau lulus seperti ini. Kita nggak bakalan tenang meninggalkan sekolah kalau urusan perasaan ini nggak selesai..." Seloroh Momo. "Kenapa Rukia nggak bilang sama Kurosaki kalau Rukia suka sama Kurosaki?"

"Pasti gara- gara Orihime!" Timpal Tatsuki. "Iya, kan?"

Rukia menghela nafas. Di benaknya terbayang lagi sosok Orihime. Inoue Orihime. Sosok gadis ceria yang telah mengisi hati Ichigo Kurosaki. Sekarang di benak Rukia, muncul profil Ichigo Kurosaki, yang diam- diam telah merebut hatinya. Sosok yang dikenalnya sejak kelas 1 SMP dan pelan- pelan menarik perhatian Rukia. Baru ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai Ichigo saat kelas 2 SMP. Pahit bagi Rukia, karena sebenarnya saat itu Ichigo sudah memiliki Orihime dalam hatinya. Ichigo sangat setia pada Orihime, meskipun pada kenyataannya Orihime sudah memiliki orang yang disayanginya dan orang itu pun menyayangi Orihime. Uryuu Ishida. Orihime sendiri sering cerita pada Rukia bahwa ia tak enak pada Ichigo. Ia sudah memiliki Ishida, namun Ichigo masih menaruh harapan padanya. Orihime tak mau memberikan Ichigo harapan kosong. Makanya Orihime sering menjodoh- jodohkan Rukia dengan Ichigo, meskipun Ichigo tak akan berpaling.

Kesetiaan Ichigo pada Orihime itulah yang membuat Rukia terbebani. Ia ingin Ichigo menyadari bahwa pendiriannya yang keras kepala itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Ia ingin Ichigo tahu bahwa masih ada orang yang mau menunggunya, menantinya, dan mengharapkannya. Dan itu adalah dirinya—Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia?" Momo mengguncang bahu Rukia. "Kok bengong?"

"Memikirkan Kurosaki, ya?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Kurasa... aliran perasaanku pada Ichigo sudah sampai pada muaranya." Ujar Rukia sambil menatap mata hazel Momo. "Jadi, aku mungkin akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bicar a padanya."

Momo dan Tatsuki menatap Rukia yang kini tertunduk. Memandang aspal yang bergerigi dan tak rata. Terinjak- injak seperti dirinya. Terinjak- injak oleh ketidakpastian atas perasaannya pada Ichigo. Tercabik- cabik oleh kebimbangan. Terpuruk dalam suatu tempat abstrak dimana cinta dikubur dalam- dalam. Hanya saja Rukia belum sampai mengubur rasa cintanya pada Ichigo. Ia baru menyiapkan lubang kubur untuk hatinya apabila pecah nanti. Pecah menjadi beratus- ratus bagian yang sulit dikumpulkan lagi. Rukia tahu itu pasti terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Hatinya akan meledak menjadi kepingan yang hanya bisa dikumpulkan dengan _vacuum cleaner_—malah rasanya _vacuum cleaner_ pun tak akan mempan. Itu akan semakin cepat terjadi jika pengakuannya pada Ichigo juga dipercepat.

"Aku sebenarnya lebih takut Ichigo akan menjauhiku karena aku menyukainya, padahal aku tahu ia menyukai Orihime dibanding aku patah hati karena Ichigo mengakui sendiri ia menyukai Orihime." Nada suara Rukia terdengar pilu. "Namun aku akan lebih tersiksa jika aku terus dihadapkan dengan ketidakpastian antara aku dan Ichigo. Sudah kuputuskan.. aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya."

"Yay!" Momo tersenyum lembut pada Rukia.

"Tapi.." Rukia menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku malu, nih. Ehehehe. Bagaimana caranya, ya?"

"Kau punya nomor HP-nya Kurosaki, kan? Biar aku yang SMS dia sore ini!" Momo menawarkan diri membantu Rukia. "Tampaknya seru jika dimulai dengan teka- teki. Tenang saja, ia tak tahu nomor HP- ku, kok."

Rukia membalas senyum Momo. "Arigato, Momo! Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika kau tak mau membantuku..."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kita kan teman."

"Keputusan yang bagus, Rukia. Aku tak akan merasa canggung lagi kalau berbicara dengannya, kan?"Tatsuki merangkul Rukia erat. "Kudoakan berhasil."

Sajak dulu, Rukia selalu bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Momo dan Tatsuki. Pada saat- saat seperti inilah Rukia merasa memiliki nyawa untuk hidup seabad. Berkat Momo dan Tatsuki. Memang itu kan, gunanya sahabat? Adanya Momo dan Tatsuki di sisinya membuat Rukia merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia.

Sore ini langit gelap. Bahkan angin pun tak bersahabat. Ia mambawa udara air yang dingin bersama setiap hembusannya. Rukia tak bergeming. Meskipun alam sudah memperingatinya bahwa hujan akan turun, kedua kaki mungilnya tetap terpaku erat di depan halte bus Karakura. Ia tak bisa pergi. Walaupun hatinya menjerit dan ingin berlari. Berlari sekencang- kencangnya, meluapkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Batin yang rapuh. Batin yang siap untuk pecah.

Awan kumulunimbus yang bergelayut di langit Karakura pun mulai menumpahkan kandungan H2O yang dimilikinya, menghasilkan rintik- rintik air hujan yang menghiasi becekan jalan aspal dengan pola gelombang longitudinal. Rukia tetap diam, tak ada kemampuan untuk pergi. Dibiarkannya tetes air hujan berlari melintasi wajahnya, bercampur dengan air yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Disembunyikannya tangisnya, tangis atas luka hati yang digoreskan oleh sebuah SMS dari Ichigo yang begitu menohok batinnya.

Rukia mengambil ponsel yang selalu diletakkannya di saku roknya. Dibacanya kembali SMS yang berhasil membuatnya sengsara. SMS dari Ichigo untuk Momo yang di_forward_ ke ponsel Rukia.

_From: Momo Hinamori_

"_Memangnya siapa yang suka padaku? Aku yakin dia hanya main- main dan tidak serius."_

_Dia bilang begitu Rukia, kamu tidak apa- apa kan?_

Jelas saja Rukia apa- apa. Perkataan itu telah menusuk benteng pertahanan batin Rukia paling dalam. Ichigo telah menganggap remeh perasaannya, ya. Dia pikir Rukia main- main. Lalu apa artinya perasaan sayang yang selama ini hinggap di benak Rukia? Apa artinya pengorbanan Rukia selama ini bagi Ichigo?

Entahlah. Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh Ichigo.

_Hanya bisa dijawab oleh Ichigo?_

Rukia mengelap pelan wajahnya dengan lengan jaketnya yang basah. Diusapnya pelan kedua mata yang baru mengalirkan kristal bening tanda kesedihan. Ditatapnya langit dengan dagu terangkat, mencoba tersenyum...

"Rukia!"

Suara lembut itu otomatis membuat Rukia menoleh. Sekitar 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Momo datang menghampirinya. Dan ada Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya berjalan santai mengikuti Momo. Begitu mencapai tempat Rukia, Momo segera menyampirkan selembar jaket berwarna biru cyan di bahu Rukia.

"Kau ini kemana saja!" Nada suara Momo tampak panik. "Aku mencarimu ke rumahmu, tapi kakakmu bilang kau pergi. Aku cemas, tahu!"

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mau mencemaskanku, Momo..."

"Dan kau ini kenapa? Mendadak pergi dari rumah, hujan- hujanan, aku cemas, kupikir- kupikir-kupikir-"

"Kalau kau menyangka ini gara- gara SMS itu, kau benar." Ucap Rukia pelan.

" Jangan bilang ini gara- gara Kurosaki, Kuchiki?" Timpal Toshiro yang sedang bersandar di tiang halte sinis. "Dia itu benar- benar keterlaluan, tak tahu perasaan orang... apa dia sadar kalau kata- kata itu bisa setajam pedang?"

"Shiro-chan!" Tegur Momo keras. "Jangan bicara seperti itu! Jangan menyalahkan orang, Shiro- chan..." Pandangan Momo kembali beralih pada Rukia. "Tapi.. kau tidak apa- apa kan, Rukia?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa- apa, Momo. Sekarang... aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Berhentilah mengirimi Ichigo SMS tentangku- biar aku yang bicara langsung padanya. Setuju?"

Raut wajah Momo kembali berubah cemas. "Yakin? Nggak nyesel?"

Rukia kembali tersenyum, lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Diarahkannya telunjuk ke salah satu sudut langit.

"Momo, masih ada pelangi di sana," ujarnya. "Dan kurasa pelangi itu akan hilang jika aku menyesal."

Momo melongo sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat, senyuman pun ikut terbit di wajahnya.

"Mau pegang janjiku kalau aku tak akan pernah menyesal?"

Dua kelingking pun bertaut.

Telpon. Tidak. Telpon. Tidak. Telpon...

Rukia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia janji bahwa ia tak akan pernah menyesal menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk menekan tombol _Dial _pada nomor kontak ponsel Ichigo?

Telpon. Tidak. Telpon...

_Telpon, ayo Rukia telpon!_

Dengan jari gemetaran, Rukia menekan tombol _Dial_ pada nomor kontak Ichigo. Terdengar nada sambung yang cukup lama. Setiap not nada sambung itu serasa memacu saraf simpatetik Rukia untuk mempercapat detakan jantungnya. Jarinya gemetaran, bahkan berkali- kali ponselnya meluncur dari tangannya saking gemetarannya.

Pip. Diangkat.

"_Moshi- moshi?"_

"Eeeehhhhh..." Suara Rukia terdengar bergetar. "Moshi- moshi... Kurosaki, ya?"

"_Ya. Ini siapa?"_

"Ini aku, Rukia Kuchiki..."

"_Oh, Kuchiki. Ada apa? Tumben menelponku, ada sesuatu?_"

Rukia harus menghela napas sangat panjang pada bagian ini. "Errr... kurasa kau sudah tahu dari Momo kalau ada yang menyukaimu, ya?"

"_Hinamori? Umm, ya, kemarin kami sempat membicarakannya lewat SMS. Lalu ada_ _apa?"_

"Emmm... fuhhh... yang sebenarnya menyukaimu itu...." Berhenti sejenak. "A.... aku, Kurosaki."

"_Oh._"

Hanya 'oh'? Rukia agak tersinggung. Mengatakan hal- hal seperti itu butuh perjuangan dan hanya direspon dengan 'oh'.

"Be… begitu.,." Rukia memaksakan tersenyum. "Apakah ada masalah kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"_Tidak sama sekali."_ Jawab Ichigo datar. _"Tidak apa- apa. Tapi kau sendiri tahu kan aku hanya tertarik pada satu orang saja?"_

"Iya aku tahu, Orihime kan?" potong Rukia. "Kau memang tak berubah... sejak dulu masih menyukainya."

"_Aku tak akan berubah sampai aku mendapatkannya, itu janjiku."_

Rukia merasakan sedikit rasa pahit terbit di mulutnya. "Iya. Prinsip yang bagus."

"_Aku kagum denganmu. Kau sudah tahu aku menyukai Orihime dan kau tetap nekat mengutarakan perasaanmu, apakah kau tak merasa itu suatu kebodohan?"_

"Tidak sama sekali." Untuk kali ini suara Rukia terdengar mantap. "Aku berjanji takkan pernah menyesal mengutarakan perasaanmu dan juga tak akan pernah menyesal menyukaimu meskipun kau sudah memiliki Orihime dalam hatimu. Karena cinta itu tak pernah salah. Terkadang yang salah justru cara kita menyikapinya. Lagipula... aku melihat pelangi di langit sore ini dan kurasa pelangi itu akan hilang jika aku tak segera mengutarakan perasaanku padamu."

Hening sejenak. Rukia memantapkan hatinya menunggu jawaban Ichigo selanjutnya.

"_Kau berbakat jadi penyair, kata- katamu bagus."_ Puji Ichigo tulus. _"Lain kali buatkan aku puisi. Aku akan memajangnya di meja belajarku dengan senang hati."_

Rukia terperangah. Hampir semua orang memuji kemampuan linguistiknya yang luar biasa dan kali ini ia mendapatkan pujian dari orang yang disukainya. Hal itu sedikit banyak menghilangkan pedih hatinya.

"Eh... terimakasih, Kurosaki..."

"_Ichigo saja_." Potong Ichigo cepat. "_Besok pagi, aku sudah bisa melihat puisimu?"_

"Oh.. Oke!" Berbeda dengan tadi nada suara Rukia terdengar riang. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Ja!"

"_Ja."_

Sambungan terputus. Rukia memeluk ponselnya, senyuman terbit di kedua belah bibirnya yang mungil. Dan tak ada penyesalan. Tak perlu menyesal setelah berjuang dengan balasan persahabatan dan senyuman, kan?

_Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_

_Even if those thoughts aren't fulfilled, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
It's the most wonderful thing in this world _

_(Aqua Timez- Sen no Yoru wo Koete)  
_

^E^N^D

**Author's Corner**

Iya saiia tau saiia keterlaluan banget bikin oneshot ancur bin AU sepanjang ini ~.~ Cerita ini 80% diangkat dari kisah nyata dan endingnya emang nggantung, soalnya di nyatanya juga emang nggantung. Tapi kalo di kehidupan nyata, lebih mungkin berakhir dengan 'IchiHime' deh, soalnya kalo 'IchiRuki' gak mungkin terjadi. Maap kalo di fic ini dimunculin banyak unsur2 IPA, saiia lagi dendam ama tuh pelajaran. Oh iya, maaf dan makasih banyak buat TerdakwaI. Maap saiia ga bilang mau bikin penpik ginian, terus makasih udah ngasih ide fic. Tapi saiia puas, udah berhasil balas dendam lewat fic. Puwas, puwas. Wkwkwkwk.

Ja, review ne? Arigatou!^^


End file.
